shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlon Hiddy
Warlon Hiddy is the doctor of the North Pirates. Appearance He is 1,80 tall and he is slim. He has short brown hair with blue eyes. He wears a black, with golden stripes, costume: that he can put his axes in the back. His pants have the same color. Personality Very down to earth. He is calm and ready for any fight or adventure. As the doctor he feels responsible to take care of the crew. Abilities and Powers Warlon is an excellent fighter. With his incredible speed, his attack with his axes seems like a bolt of lighting. He was trained by his father in his home till the age of 17 until his father died. He has incredible speed and strength. He also learned a Rokushiki technique: Tekkai. *'Devil Fruit': None *'Weapons': 2 Small Axes over his back. *'Others': Super-Human speed, Super-Human strength. Excellent Axe user, Tekkai user. Attacks *'Hiryu: Kaen', Hiddy with incredible speed jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent with the axes. *'Yakkodori': Hiddy launches from his one axe a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed and slash him in hiw whole body. *'Sai Kuru': Hiddy holds his axes in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. *'Karasuma Gari': Hiddy performs a flying multiple slash technique. *'Hyo Kin Dama': Hiddy jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his axes. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Hiddy's trajectory, they will still be cut as Hiddy careens past them. History The crew finally gathered and they are ready to go to the Grand Line. They passed the Twin Cape and they reach Grand Line. While they were sailing in the start of the Grand Line, fog suddenly appeared and they couldn't see whats going on. Suddenly a canonball hit near the ship. Panicked, Moxx fly up in the air to see who there. Only to find out that they reached a Marine base. The fog was finally gone and they could see perfectly that 1,000 of Marines were aiming at them. Jakuro smiled and jumped from the ship. He performed a massive wave that took away all the Marines' soldiers. They saw 4 shadows standing. They were the Captains of this base: Rapsol, Tronity, Tycoon and Alec. Each North Pirate selected one of them to fight. Jakuro vs Rapsol, Shia LaRow vs Tronity, Moxx vs Tycoon and Nyuro vs Alec. They fight them and defeated them. Later when the 4 Captains were knocked out, Jakuro ordered Moxx to search the Base for any food or money. Moxx went inside only to find a basement. He went there and see that cells were there with some criminals inside. Moxx didnt know what to do. He saw a man standing at the biggest cell. The man looked at him and laughed. He said his name was Warlon Hiddy a top doctor that killed 10 of his patients cause they didnt pay. Moxx liked his attitude and broke his cell and let him free. Later both of them appeared at the others and talked. Later Jakuro decided to make Hiddy the next member of the crew. The crew is finally 5 members and they are ready to set sail again. Relationships He is with the North Pirates: Jakuro, Moxx, Nyuro and Shia LaRow Trivia *'Laugh:Shaasasasasaa.' *'Bounty:90,000,000.' Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Axe User Category:Doctor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male Category:North Blue Characters Category:LuffyPirateKing Category:North Pirates